


Правило пяти дюймов

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Как научиться хорошо целоваться? Только через практику.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Правило пяти дюймов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Five Inches Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255147) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart). 



Свеча, которую оставил Паркинсон, мигнула и зашипела, сопротивляясь неминуемой смерти. Глубокие зеленые воды в окне их спальни поблескивали в бледном свете. Скорпиус не мог заснуть. Он уже попытался перевернуться на живот и уткнуться лицом в подушку. Попробовал посчитать тестралов, а еще — зажмурить глаза и выгнать из головы все мысли. Ни один способ не сработал.

Свеча, отослав к потолку последние искры, погасла. Скорпиус, распрощавшись с надеждой уснуть, выскользнул из-под одеяла, прокрался к кровати Альбуса и, опустившись на колени, поежился. В старой фланелевой пижаме было холодно. Альбус крепко спал и выглядел умиротворенно — во время бодрствования его лицо редко было таким расслабленным. Скорпиуса затопило привычное тепло, которое он всегда чувствовал, когда смотрел на Альбуса, или думал об Альбусе, или запускал в Альбуса заклинанием подножки, если тот слишком заглядывался на блондинку-семикурсницу из Равенкло. У Альбуса было приятное лицо. Симпатичное.

Такое умиротворенное.

Скорпиус нагнулся над ухом Альбуса и позвал его по имени — недостаточно громко, чтобы разбудить других мальчиков, но Альбус при этом аж подпрыгнул. И тут же несколько раз ударил Скорпиуса подушкой — совершенно несправедливо, но тот только захихикал, пытаясь защищаться.

— Терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь! — сказал Альбус, отложив подушку на место и потерев глаза.

— Папа говорит, что травмирующий опыт формирует характер.

— В таком случае характеры у нас уже отлично сформировались, — ответил Альбус.

— Ты слишком драматичен.

— Кто бы говорил. Почему ты не можешь меня легонько похлопать или потрясти? Нет, обязательно надо гаркнуть мне в ухо «Альбус» на полную громкость.

Скорпиус расплылся в широченной улыбке. Уголки губ Альбуса дрогнули. В конце концов он тоже улыбнулся и закатил глаза:

— Ладно уж, залезай, пока не замерз до смерти. Трясешься весь, как голый эскимос.

Скорпиус тут же с энтузиазмом вскарабкался на кровать Альбуса. Тот взял палочку с прикроватной тумбочки, и зеленый балдахин тут же закрылся. Подушка у Альбуса была только одна, так что их лица оказались совсем близко друг к другу, но при этом они соблюдали ранее установленное правило — между их телами должно было оставаться расстояние в пять дюймов. Ведь когда два шестнадцатилетних подростка оказываются вдвоем на узкой кровати, нужно соблюдать какие-то приличия.

Альбус направил палочку на балдахин, затем, сосредоточенно нахмурив лоб, взмахнул ей — и над их головами повис световой шар. Теперь им было видно друг друга.

— Отлично, — похвалил Скорпиус. Теплое чувство в груди вернулось. В приглушенном свете шара сложно было сказать точно, но ему показалось, что Альбус покраснел.

— Это простое совсем заклинание, — сказал он, — к тому же в последнее время чары у меня получше получаются.

— Знаю, — откликнулся Скорпиус, подавив желание провести пальцем по носу Альбуса.

Они несколько мгновений молча смотрели друг на друга, и тепло, распространяясь между ними, словно связывало их невидимыми путами. Скорпиус больше всего любил эти моменты — когда они с Альбусом были наедине, отгороженные занавесями, словно мир существовал только для них двоих.

— Так что у тебя случилось? — спросил Альбус, прервав тишину. — Что не могло подождать до утра?

— Проблемы с Розой, — мрачно проговорил Скорпиус.

Альбус вздохнул.

— Мы ведь поклялись, что не будем ее обсуждать. Она моя двоюродная сестра. Ты — мой лучший друг. И все это просто... неприятно. Извини, но как уж есть.

— Ну да, — согласился Скорпиус. — Но ты ведь и правда мой лучший друг. С кем же еще мне это обсуждать?

Альбус вздохнул еще громче. Настолько, что Скорпиус испугался, не разбудит ли он других мальчиков.

— Два года уже это тянется. Неужели вы до сих пор еще с чем-то не разобрались?

Скорпиус пожал плечами.

— Да это Роза жалуется, не я.

— Вот так неожиданность.

— Помолчи уж. Ты все-таки говоришь о женщине, которая мне нравится.

— Просто... Ты же знаешь, что ничего и никогда не будет для нее достаточно хорошим. Она во всем хочет быть номер один. Лучшей в квиддиче, в учебе, самой популярной. Я вообще в шоке, что вы столько продержались вместе.

Скорпиус скрыл за улыбкой, как его задели эти слова.

— Предпочту думать, что ты не хотел меня оскорбить.

Альбус, вытаращив глаза, быстро поправился:

— Конечно, нет! Я не это имел в виду. Ты же знаешь... — Он прикусил губу, быстро посмотрел на Скорпиуса и тут же отвел взгляд. — Я считаю, что ты потрясающий. Самый лучший. Ты ведь знаешь это. — Он чуть сдвинулся в сторону Скорпиуса. — Правда?

Боль тут же растворилась.

— Все равно приятно слышать, как ты это говоришь.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. По коже Скорпиуса пробежала сладкая дрожь. Альбус. Альбус. И снова ему пришлось подавить желание прикоснуться. В конце концов, они установили правила, им нужно было соблюдать приличия.

— Так что? — спросил Альбус. — В чем проблема-то? Почему она не могла подождать до утра, или до следующей недели, или целую вечность?

Скорпиус заранее знал, что Альбусу не понравятся его слова. Он решительно выдохнул, а потом произнес:

— Дело в поцелуях.

Ну конечно — Альбус тут же словно окаменел.

— Ну уж нет. Точно нет. Об этом мы говорить не будем. — Он еще и затряс головой, как будто слов было недостаточно.

— Но мы должны, — сказал Скорпиус. — Мне больше некого спросить. А ты... Ну, у тебя ведь гораздо больше опыта. Софи Вудфилд? Ну, помнишь, тот случай на пятом курсе, после того как Джейкоб протащил в гостиную бутылку огневиски?

— Смутно.

— Зато я помню, — сказал Скорпиус, стараясь скрыть горечь в голосе. — Словно на ваши губы наложили пылесосные чары. И продолжалось это целую вечность. Вы еще такие звуки еле заметные издавали. “Умч-умч”.

— Прекрати! Мы ведь уже говорили об этом. Это ничего не значило. Мне даже не нравится Софи.

— В тот момент была полная иллюзия, что она тебе очень нравилась.

— Скорпиус! — в голосе Альбуса появились умоляющие нотки, и Скорпиус решил остановиться. Пока.

— Послушай, — сказал Альбус. — Ты пытаешься мне сказать, что за целые два года вы с Розой ни разу даже не... целовались?

Скорпиус почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь.

— Мы целовались. Правда. Но... На четвертом курсе она говорила, что рано. На пятом мы немного попробовали. Но... Что-то все время было не так. — Щеки уже буквально горели огнем. — Думаю, это у меня плохо получается. А Роза говорит, что, если мы с этим не разберемся, придется расстаться.

— А ты не хочешь? — тихо спросил Альбус.

— Она моя девушка. Не полагается ведь хотеть расстаться со своей девушкой. Ведь так? — Он сморгнул. — Ведь так, Альбус?

— У меня никогда не было девушки.

— Ну... Я не смогу научиться целоваться лучше через магию. Разве что для этого есть заклинание. Но не может же быть заклинания для такого... Как думаешь, вдруг все-таки есть, а?

— Не-а. Если бы было, я бы от Джеймса о нем узнал. Он на эти темы просто не затыкается.

Скорпиус перевернулся на спину и тут же скосил взгляд — убедиться, что между ними осталось расстояние в пять дюймов.

— В общем, не знаю, что мне делать.

Он повернул голову, чтобы видеть Альбуса, который лежал на боку, подперев рукой голову.

— Как научиться целоваться? — сказал Альбус. — Есть только один способ. Практиковаться надо, так?

Повисла тишина. И тут словно между их глазами что-то вспыхнуло — Скорпиус был уверен, что им в головы пришла одна и та же идея.

— Мы можем попрактиковаться, — сказал Скорпиус одновременно с Альбусом, который предложил:

— Могу показать тебе, как...

Они в шоке уставились друг на друга, после чего снова одновременно заговорили.

Альбус сказал:

— Но это, конечно, было бы нелепо.

А Скорпиус:

— Не, ну это же совсем несерьезно.

На этот раз тишина длилась дольше.

Губы Альбуса были розовыми и такими мягкими на вид. Он снова их прикусил, и Скорпиус поспешно отвел взгляд. Сердце его зачастило — интересно, почему?

— Если несерьезно, — медленно проговорил Альбус, — и мы оба об этом знаем...

— То получится совершенно безобидно, — закончил за него Скорпиус. — Просто... тренировка.

— Да. Просто тренировка.

— Ладно.

— Угу.

Ничего не произошло.

— Ну, я определенно не начну целоваться лучше, если мы не начнем этим заниматься, — заметил Скорпиус и почему-то крепко сжал в кулаке кусок одеяла Альбуса.

— Да, — согласился Альбус. — Э...

Он приподнялся и склонился над Скорпиусом. У того слегка кружилась голова, а сердце так и выскакивало из груди.

— Альбус? — прошептал он.

Альбус смотрел на него испуганно, широко распахнув глаза. Потом на его лице появилось выражение, так сильно напомнившее Скорпиусу отца Альбуса — хоть, конечно, Скорпиусу и хватило ума не делиться вслух своими наблюдениями. Глаза Альбуса сверкнули, а лоб пересекла решительная складка. Альбус навис над Скорпиусом совсем низко, и тот, закрыв глаза, задержал дыхание.

Губы Альбуса оказались именно такими мягкими, как представлялись. Они нежно прижались к губам Скорпиуса, и по коже растеклось сладкое, как сливочное пиво, ощущение. Чуть приподняв голову, Скорпиус откликнулся на поцелуй. Их губы невесомо касались друг друга, нежно и осторожно.

Скорпиус открыл глаза. Глаза Альбуса тоже были открыты.

— Я... — начал Альбус. — Я покажу тебе кое-что.

Он снова склонился над Скорпиусом, и на этот раз поцелуй был более решительным. Альбус склонил голову и... это было совсем, совсем не похоже на поцелуи с Розой. Началось все медленно, но постоянно нарастало и ускорялось. Тело Скорпиуса прошило возбуждением. Он ахнул и отстранился. “Значит ли это, что я все делаю правильно?” У Альбуса было очень странное выражение лица.

— Пять дюймов... — чуть срывающимся голосом сказал он. — Так? — Руки его дрожали от попытки удерживать тело на весу.

— С этим правилом как-то сложновато... тренироваться. — В груди Скорпиуса проснулось горячее, ненасытное чувство. Ну, то есть не совсем в груди. Или даже совсем не. Он большим усилием воли сдержался от желания схватить Альбуса за плечи, прижать к себе всем телом, чтобы можно было... Пульс оглушительно стучал в висках, дышать стало совсем тяжело.

— Угу, — согласился Альбус. — Давай пока забудем про правило.

Они снова начали целоваться. Скорпиус лежал на спине, Альбус — на нем, их тела плотно прижимались друг к другу. Альбус запустил пальцы в волосы Скорпиуса, приоткрыл губы, отчего поцелуй стал совсем горячим и мокрым. Скорпиус, забывшись, выгнулся дугой ему навстречу. Он не думал ни о чем, кроме рта Альбуса, его рук и тяжести лежащего сверху тела.

Это было так правильно. Правильнее, чем все, что он когда-либо испытывал. Чувство блаженного удовлетворения — словно наконец-то получилось заклинание, над которым так долго мучился. Или ключ идеально вошел в скважину. Они перевернулись на бок, переплели ноги — и это уже был не просто поцелуй. Альбус держал голову Скорпиуса в жестком захвате, словно боялся, что тот попытается высвободиться. Скорпиус цеплялся за плечи Альбуса, держал так крепко, словно пытался сказать — нет, я никуда не уйду, я здесь, я твой. Тут их бедра начали синхронно двигаться, и волна страха, смешанного с восторгом, подсказала Скорпиусу, что вот-вот произойдет.  
Пути назад уже не будет. Никакого прикрытия тренировкой...

Альбус кончил первым. Он содрогнулся, оторвался от губ Скорпиуса и прижался к нему лбом.

— О... — выдохнул он и снова вздрогнул, еще сильнее. — О, Скорпиус...

Скорпиус, дыша рвано и отчаянно, продолжал вжиматься в Альбуса, пока волна оргазма не захлестнула его, и он, выгнув шею, не закричал в голос. Альбус тут же закрыл его рот ладонью, зашептав:

— Тише! Тише! Ох ты ж блядь...

— Прости, — тяжело дыша, выговорил Скорпиус. — Я забыл. Не смог...

— Надо было Муффлиато наложить, — сказал Альбус. — Я просто не подумал...

— Что мы с тобой...

— О боже. — Альбус уткнулся лицом Скорпиусу в плечо.

Скорпиус внезапно испугался, что Альбус сейчас отстранится, и крепче прижал его к себе. Но Альбус отстраняться не собирался. Когда дыхание выровнялось, и они оба пришли в себя, Альбус тоже придвинулся ближе.

Подсыхающая сперма на коже — не самое приятное ощущение, но Скорпиусу было плевать. Просто абсолютно.

— Это должно было случиться, рано или поздно, — констатировал Альбус.

— У тебя никогда не было девушки, — заметил Скорпиус. — Столько девушек обращали на тебя внимание — и ты никогда им не отвечал взаимностью.

Альбус покачал головой.

— Конечно, нет.

— То есть?..

— Всегда ты. И только ты. Я думал, может быть... Я не... — Глаза Альбуса ярко блестели.

— Альбус, — сказал Скорпиус и тут же, даже не задумываясь, улыбнулся от уха до уха, испытывая отчаянное желание засмеяться, или заорать, или заплакать — настолько сильно, почти до боли, его переполняло счастье.

И тут ему в голову пришла мрачная мысль.

— Что же я скажу Розе? — Укол стыда притушил ликование. — Я... Я же изменил ей. Я ужасный, ужасный бойфренд.

Альбус отвел взгляд.

— Э... Я не думаю, что она сильно расстроится.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Альбус прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Просто я не думаю, что она хотела с тобой расстаться из-за поцелуев.

— Ты с ней обо мне разговаривал?

Альбус кивнул.

— Немного. Она приходила к нам на пасхальных каникулах с тетей Гермионой, дядей Роном и Хьюго. Она считает... В общем, кажется, она заметила все еще раньше, чем я сам. — Он наконец встретился со Скорпиусом взглядом и еле заметно улыбнулся. — Думаю, она поймет.

Радость снова заполнила Скорпиуса. Он положил ладонь Альбусу на щеку и окинул его внимательным, долгим взглядом.

— Наши отцы психанут, это точно.

Альбус закатил глаза и положил Скорпиусу голову на плечо.

— Тоже мне, удивил.

Какое-то время они молча лежали, обнявшись.

— Надо бы мне в свою кровать вернуться, — сказал Скорпиус. — Чтобы никто не догадался.

— Нет, — сказал Альбус, только вцепившись в него еще крепче. — Мы все сделаем как надо. Не будем прятаться. Пусть все знают — пусть вся школа знает.

— Да? — чуть срывающимся голосом переспросил Скорпиус.

Альбус кивнул.

— Ты же смелый, Скорпиус. Я в этом уверен.

Скорпиус нашел ладонь Альбуса и сжал ее.

— Рядом с тобой — да.

Он выгнул шею, чтобы ему было видно лицо Альбуса. Как только их взгляды пересеклись, решительное выражение тут же растаяло, сменившись сияющей улыбкой.

— Ну же, — сказал Альбус, снова расслабившись. — Давай спать. Завтра столько дел — уроки, да еще однокурсников шокировать.

Скорпиус точно знал, что не заснет. Тело его так и гудело, мысли бегали по кругу. Альбус опустил голову на подушку. Скорпиус склонился к нему, и они поцеловались — короткий, сладкий поцелуй на ночь.

Они теперь могут этим заниматься. В любое время.

Альбус закрыл глаза, Скорпиус — нет.

Больше никаких правил пяти дюймов. Сейчас между не было и одного.

Скорпиус почувствовал, как его веки закрываются, и, несмотря на то, что думал за несколько секунд до этого, погрузился в сон.


End file.
